Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communicating and sharing information via virtual contact cards implemented by assistance of a payment provider.
Related Art
People in modern days are living with a flood of information. In our daily lives, we constantly create, search for, receive, send, relay, review and evaluate information. There are many occasions we wish to share, sometimes on a daily basis, with others like friends, family members, customers or clients, or other groups with specific interests, particular information that we either created for commercial or personal purposes, received from other people, or found, for instance, on the Internet. If you are a merchant, for example, you may wish to frequently convey to your customers on a regular basis or update with them various information on your products, services, a new store opening, new location, hours, directions, or daily specials or promotions, along with some multimedia files such as the pictures of sales items, or clips of advertisement. If you are a member of book club, you may wish to share with other club members your new feelings, findings, or questions you had while or after reading a particular book.
Therefore, for situations when one needs to frequently or regularly send to other people, or update with them, specific information, there is a need to provide a means by which the newly created or updated information can be automatically conveyed to the recipients desired by a sender or updated on the local copies on their personal devices so that the sender need not go through all the trouble of figuring out or searching for contact channels of recipients and then personally sending the information to them whenever the sender newly creates or updates information.